


i was found and now i don't roam these streets (перевод)

by Lahaine



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Child Death, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Therapy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: Это очень добрая и светлая история о том, как Баки заново учится быть собой и частью команды (с)





	i was found and now i don't roam these streets (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i was found and now i don't roam these streets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581335) by [hipsterchrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterchrist/pseuds/hipsterchrist). 



> Я не переводчик, но это один из самых потрясающих пронзительных текстов из тех, что мне доводилось читать. Он искренний. Добрый. Ироничный. И чуть-чуть грустный.  
> Перевод очень долго лежал и ждал, и смотрел на меня с осуждением. Я его вычитала и решила выложить. Не бечено.  
> Очень рекомендую – читайте оригинал. И лайки автору. 
> 
> ps: а если несерьезно, то текст прямо как история из песни детства:  
> Я был когда-то странной  
> Игрушкой безымянной,  
> К которой в магазине  
> Никто не подойдет.
> 
> Теперь я Чебурашка,  
> Мне каждая дворняжка  
> При встрече сразу  
> Лапу подает.
> 
> Мне не везло сначала,  
> И даже так бывало:  
> Ко мне на день рожденья  
> Никто не приходил.
> 
> Теперь я вместе с Геной,  
> Он не обыкновенный,  
> Он самый лучший  
> В мире крокодил.
> 
> (с)

Производство медвежат "Баки" возобновляют: когда их прототип, искупив вину, блистает и борется со злом в большой команде аутсайтеров-Мстителей.  
Стив замечает их в Бруклине в витрине маленького магазина игрушек по соседству. Кто-то из служащих решает похвастаться, написав на стекле рекламу-сообщение, что в этом самом доме жил Баки Барнс до того, как стал Зимним Солдатом. Стив закатывает глаза и собирается с духом прежде, чем заходит внутрь. Возможно, он и стал иконой хипстеров, но сам Стив терпеть не может стиль, в угоду которому обновили их старый дом.  
Он не сопротивляется желанию и приобретает одного медвежонка.  
Баки cнова с ним... с ними, после долгого процесса восстановления, растянувшегося на девять месяцев, и Стив думает, что игрушка станет отличным маленьким подарком по случаю. Приятным напоминанием. Учитывая, что производители изрядно поколдовали над новым образом Медвежонка "Баки", подарок покажет и то, что Стив знает, что Баки безвозвратно изменился, но, даже будучи другим человеком, он может творить добро.  
Баки держит медвежонка в руках, смотрит сверху вниз, медленно моргает и не произносит ни звука.  
Cтив поясняет остальным членам команды, насколько популярными были оригинальные Медвежата "Баки" во время войны, как вся почта, которую получали Коммандос, всегда была переполнена письмами для Баки, с вложенными в них фотографиями улыбающихся детей, прижимающих к груди американский флаг и игрушечного медвежонка. Несмотря на то, что Баки служил снайпером, с ним все равно охотнее обнимались ночью, чем с мягкой игрушкой Капитана Америка. По мере рассказа, глаза Клинта расширяются от восхищения, Брюс улыбается и признается, что ему от матери достался старый, выцветший, изрядно потрепанный медвежонок "Баки".  
– Ну и где же, черт возьми, он сейчас? – спрашивает Тони. – Ты хоть представляешь сколько денег ты заработаешь, продав его с молотка? Оригинальный медвежонок "Баки", принадлежащий малышу Халку?!  
Брюс пожимает плечами и трет затылок:  
– Я похоронил его вместе с ней.  
– О, – выдыхает Тони, поморщившись. Он тут же тянется, чтобы сжать плечо Брюса в качестве извинения. – Эй, как насчет того, чтобы производители игрушек начали делать маленькие фигурки всех Мстителей и их друзей? Или только наших друзей? Кого я должен попросить, чтобы получить медвежонка "Роди"? Потому что, знаете, я готов.  
– Завидуешь, что лучший друг Стива имеет плюшевого двойника, а твой – нет? – спрашивает Сэм, усмехаясь.  
Баки, наконец, понимает взгляд и говорит:  
– Роди определенно заслуживает медвежонка.  
Тони вспыхивает, как стоваттная лампочка:  
– Ты знаешь, как он будет рад это услышать! – в его руке уже мелькает телефон. Хвастаясь, он кивает Баки, попутно отступая к выходу из комнаты спиной вперед. – На седьмом небе от счастья. Может быть, он пригласит тебя выпить. Или поцелует тебя. Главное помни, ты предложил это сам!  
Баки снова смотрит на медвежонка в руках.  
Клинт садится рядом с Брюсом, достает свой планшет и открывает главную страницу Ebay:  
– Мы найдем тебе нового-старого медвежонка "Баки", приятель.  
Брюс трясет головой, но Клинт, как всегда в случаях, когда речь заходит о семье, непреклонен и решительно настроен исправить все воспоминания о страшном и жестоком детстве Брюса.  
– Ты не думаешь, что это станет прекрасным инструментом для управления гневом? – спрашивает он, потому что воззвание к Брюсу и его сознательной привычке сохранять спокойствие – это верный способ растопить лед. – Даже Халку нужно что-то мягкое, чтобы обнимать.  
В комнате на некоторое время повисает тишина, и Стив толкает Баки в бок:  
– Ты можешь не оставлять его себе, если не хочешь, – произносит он со смирением. – Я просто, ну знаешь, я подумал, что это будет… я подумал, это будет мило.  
Произнесенное вслух, это звучит еще патетичнее, чем он думал. Стив хмурится.  
– Ты вовсе не обязан оставлять его…  
Баки поднимает взгляд в ответ.  
– У него маленькая блестящая серая лапка, – говорит он, вопросительно дергая медвежонка за эту самую лапу – одну из модификаций, допущенных в новой модели. Через секунду Стив понимает, что Баки улыбается краешком губ, и выглядит так, будто гордится.  
– Да, – cоглашается Cтив, почти счастливо, и после замечает, что Баки обращается к медвежонку, как к живому существу, и это – вероятно – важно. – У него маленькая блестящая лапа.  
Баки смотрит на медвежонка снова, улыбаясь еще шире.  
– У меня встреча с терапевтом, – произносит он после минуты молчания.  
Сэм встает и надевает куртку, пихает Стива локтем:  
– Ключи, Стив? Стив, ключи. Ключи. Стив! Стив?  
Cтив закатывает глаза, превращая в небольшое шоу процесс извлечения из переднего кармана и передачи ключей от машины Сэму. Когда он вновь смотрит на Баки, медвежонка уже нет.  
***  
Отношения у Баки с деньгами мягко говоря – странные, с тех самых пор, как узнал о существование двух счетов, открытых на его имя, один – полный выплат от правительства США, другой – отчислений за десятилетия от Amazon.com.  
Огромные коробки, полные всех сладостей, что только появились за последние семьдесят лет, держат команду Мстителей в зависимости от сахара девять (или около того) недель.  
В один прекрасный вторник, два месяца назад, курьер из UPS привозит полную коллекцию диснеевских мультфильмов: судьба следующих двадцати двух Ночей Кино в Башне предрешена. Просмотр порождает бесчисленные горячие споры о эрах анимации в Американском кинематографе, при одном упоминания которых все заводятся буквально c пол-оборота.  
В тяжелом алюминиевом портфеле под кроватью Баки держит c дюжину различных видов оружия разного размера и назначения. Все они в рабочем состоянии и выглядят довольно устрашающе.  
Члены команды перескакивают с одной книги Гарри Поттера на другую, могут с легкостью сложить их все в целое повествование на английском, французском, русском и немецком языках – по очереди.  
У всех есть странности.  
Тем не менее, когда Баки отбивается от команды во время уборки последствий нашествия особенно ужасного гигантского робота и возвращается обратно уже с тремя огромными картонными коробками, полными медвежат "Баки", все явно обеспокоены.  
– Итак, – в итоге говорит Тони, сидящий через стол от Баки в их обычной забегаловке с шаурмой, к счастью, не пострадавшей в этом сражении. – Баки. Что ты делаешь со всеми этими медвежатами?  
Баки пожимает плечами, вгрызаясь в третью шаурму и скалит зубы, точно зверь. Тони морщится.  
– Если ты уже сделал медвежонка "Роди", – произносит Баки, прожевав еду, – ты должен попробовать сделать его и в форме ВВС, а не только в костюме Воителя.  
– Я передам ему, что ты называешь его Воителем, а не Железным Патриотом, – ехидничает Тони. – Он будет в восторге и немедленно поменяет прозвище обратно.  
– За это он меня тоже поцелует? – интересуется Баки, усмехнувшись.  
– Определенно, – подтверждает Тони. – Он определенно поцелует тебя. Ты сменил тему разговора, между прочим. Прекрасно сыграно.  
Баки смеется, улыбка его широкая, открытая и полная тревоги.  
– Мой психотерапевт тоже так считает, – признает он и откусывает еще шаурмы.  
***  
Коробки с медвежатами исчезают на следующий день вместе с Баки, за исключением того, что Баки возвращается к обеду, а медвежата – нет.  
Клинт почти решается спросить, но Баки весьма очевидно на взводе. Он скребет вилкой по тарелке только для вида, молча сжимает металлическую руку, даже не ест, только сидит за столом скрючившись и опустив голову.  
Они все прекрасно знают, что не стоит говорить с Баки в таком состоянии: у всех уже были синяки, а у некоторых даже шрамы, заработанные за попытку, или даже две попытки. Голос Стива –  единственный из всех он воспринимает относительно тепло даже в паршивом настроении. И сегодня вечером Стив отталкивает от него наполовину полную тарелку, приобнимет за плечи и противный щемящий звук шкрябанья вилкой тут же прекращается.  
– Не хочешь пройтись, Бак? – спрашивает он. Баки поднимает голову ровно настолько, чтобы смотреть Стиву в лицу. Со своего места по другую руку от Стива, Сэм не может с уверенностью сказать, в глазах Баки безразличие или просто грусть. В большинстве случаев, они неоличимы.  
– Можем купить уличной еды, – предлагает Стив. – И что-нибудь в Старбаксе.  
Уголок рта Баки дергается верх. Стив улыбается в ответ.  
– Я сделаю заказ сам, тебе не придется ни с кем говорить, не придется даже произносить «маккиато».  
Они уходят через пару минут. Стив обещает, что принесет неприлично дорогой кофе всем, и как только двери лифта закрываются, Тони радостно хлопает в ладоши и объявляет:  
– А теперь, ваши теории, куда делись медведи?  
Но Клинт первым говорит:  
– Погребальный костер.  
И все соглашаются, даже Тор, прекрасно знакомый с традициями погребальных костров.  
***  
Две недели спустя Баки скупает все запасы другого магазина, продающего медвежат "Баки". Их доставляют в Башню на грузовике, и Тони беспомощно наблюдает, как мальчики из службы доставки, толкают перед собой тележки, нагруженные коробками, благоговенно глазея по сторонам.  
– Чувак, ты живешь здесь? – спрашивает один из них у Баки, когда тот забирает последнюю коробку. – То есть, постоянно? Зачем вообще выходить наружу?  
– У меня начинается клаустрафобия, – отвечает Баки, запихивая в руку парня пятидесятидолларовую купюру. Парень трясет головой, пытается ее вернуть, но Барнс сжимает металлическую руку в кулак и произносит: – Остальные получит столько же. Если из-за этого тебе не по себе, можешь отдать половину первому попавшемуся на глаза бездомному ветерану.  
Парень кивает:  
– Заметано, сержант, – он пытается отсалютовать, но даже со скидкой на юношескую неловкость, делает все неправильно, но Баки не возражает.  
– Есть какая-нибудь причина, по которой ты забиваешь мой дом доверху медвежатами "Баки"? – интересуется Тони, после того, как все грузчики уходят.  
– Я пытаюсь заставить тебя переехать, – говорит Баки с искусно сыгранным отвращением, как будто это подлинное признание. – Я пытаюсь заставить всех вас съехать и оставить это место для меня и Стива.  
– Как будто ты и Стив знаете, что делать с местечком вроде этого, – зубоскалит Тони. У Баки такое лицо, словно он пытается улыбаться только потому, что знает, что должен, но Тони не ведется, пинает ботинок Барнса своим и вскидывает бровь в ожидании.  
– Это не имеет значения, – в итоге тихо и серьёзно произносит Баки. – Стив заслуживает местечко вроде этого, всегда заслуживал, но все, что я мог ему дать, это диванные подушки на грязном полу.  
– Ну, башня - это определенно шаг вперед по сравнению с подушками на грязном полу, – признает Тони, летевший навстречу свету, но приземлившийся где-то между отчаяньем и тревогой. Он плохо приспособлен к переменам в настроении Баки, особенно к тем, что вызваны размышлениями о Стиве.  
На этот раз Баки улыбается по-настоящему, и смотрит на Тони, его глаза ясные и добрые. Баки больше нравится Тони, когда у него такой взгляд.  
– Это достойное замечание, – произносит он, и улыбка кривится, что может означать только одно: – Я не шутил о том, что пытаюсь заставить тебя съехать.  
***  
Медвежата и Баки исчезают на следующий день. Баки возвращается только после ужина, к тому времени, когда вся команда, сгрудилась вокруг телевизора на этаже Тора, устроив марафон из серий «Мыслить как преступник», и поедает попкорн из четырех огромных мисок.  
Он приземляется на единственный пустой стул, всем телом вытягивается на сиденье, а голова и руки свисают с подлокотников.  
Вслепую тянется металлической рукой, чтобы стянуть попкорн из миски Брюса, и неизвестно, что играет большую роль – его навыки прицеливания или то, что Брюс подставляет миску прямо под раскрытую ладонь, – попкорн удается заполучить с первой попытки.  
– Итак, Брюс, – произносит Баки тихо, – что ты знаешь о генетических заболеваниях?  
По другую руку от Баки Наташа, мгновенно потеряв интерес к фильму, переводит смущенный взгляд на него и Брюса.  
Брюс однократно моргает, глядя на Баки, прежде, чем отвечает:  
– Ну, многое. Что именно тебя интересует? Все зависит от заболевания.  
Стив улавливает только последние слова Брюса, и едва не сворачивает шею, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него и Баки с немым беспокойством.  
– Давай начнем с ювенильной болезни Хантингтона.  
Клинт разворачивается к ним и подается вперед, проявляя интерес. 

– Хантингтон крайне редко появляется у несовершеннолетних, – произносит Брюс задумчиво, – думаю, только десять процентов от всех заболевших. Симптомы у всех различаются, но, в случае с детьми, типичны судороги, скованность в мышцах, тремор, такого рода проявления. У них есть сложности с речью, глотанием. Типичны также симптомы деменции.  
Тони и Сэм тоже прислушались, разглядывая Баки и Брюса с прищуром.  
\- А лекарство? Антиконвульсанты, верно? – переспрашивает Баки.  
– В основном, да, хотя побочные эффекты могут быть довольно неприятными. Рекомендуют также физиотерапию, чтобы поддерживать мышечные функции.  
Баки прочищает горло:  
– Средняя продолжительность жизни? – и Тор, последний, из смотревших сериал, больше не смотрит.  
– Не больше двадцати лет, это в среднем. Но, если мы говорим о несовершеннолетних, при раннем проявлении болезнь быстро прогрессирует, – Брюс трет ладонью лицо.  
– И лекарства не существует?  
– Пока нет. Большая часть исследований сосредоточена на том, чтобы оттянуть проявление болезни, а также на разработке терапии, которая помогла облегчить симптомы лучше, чем уже существующая.  
Баки вздыхает, тяжело и печально, Брюс хмурится:  
– Могу я спросить, почему тебя это интересует?  
– Можешь, но я не отвечу, – Баки поднимается одним слитным движением и проносится по комнате подобно вспышке и, прежде чем исчезнуть в кабине лифта, сообщает:  
– Вы все просто дерьмовые шпионы. 

***  
Больше медвежата "Баки" в Башне Мстителей не появляются. Баки продолжает пропадать где-то целыми днями, возвращаясь ночью и то только для того, чтобы задать Брюсу очередной вопрос.  
В первый раз, о мышечной дистрофии, в другой - его интересует лейкоз, затем волчанка, а позже муковисцидоз. Он отводит Брюса в сторону ото всех, смотрит поверх его плеча перед тем, как задать вопрос, на случай, если кто-то появится за спиной, прислушиваясь.  
Брюс рассказывает с удовольствием, он счастлив настолько, чтобы не задавать дополнительных вопросов о внезапном интересе Баки к медицинским нюансам и прогрессу в этой области. Тем не менее, он упоминает в команде о каждом разговоре, просто на случай, если позже это окажется важным.  
Проблема в том, что Стив отказывается вмешиваться в личную жизнь Баки, вынюхивая, куда он пропадает и почему возвращается с вопросами о раке и болезнях крови.  
– Почему это должен быть я? – спрашивает Стив, упрямо скрестив руки на груди.  
– Потому что из всех нас, он с меньшей вероятностью разозлиться и захочет убить тебя, – Клинт закатывает глаза так, как если бы ответ был очевиден.  
– Что довольно забавно, учитывая, что он уже сошел с ума и пытался убить тебя однажды, – напоминает Тони, и Сэм дает ему подзатыльник.  
– Даже за все деньги Старков нельзя купить тактичность. И я целиком и полностью поддерживаю Стива в его сопротивлении вам.  
– Я в шоке, – признает Наташа.  
– Я тоже, – соглашается Брюс.  
– Предатель, – шипит Тони.  
Брюс вытягивает губы в трубочку, дожидаясь от Старка улыбки прежде, чем продолжает:  
– Если бы он собирался использовать мои медицинские знания для того, чтобы отравить всех нас или заразить смертельной болезнью, он не спрашивал бы о генетической наследственности.  
– Возможно, он хочет наградить нас всех раком, – предполагает Клинт. – Кто-нибудь проверял его руку на радиацию?  
– Так, прекратите все! – властно, как на поле боя, обрывает их Стив. Все замолкают и вытягиваются по стойке смирно. – Я знаю, что я бываю слеп в отношении Баки, но я уверен, что почти за год я бы заметил достаточно доказательств того, что у него есть тайные планы отравить нас. Он не убийца, больше нет. Он один из нас. У нас бы никогда не состоялся такой разговор о Тони, или Брюсе, или Сэме, или Торе. И мы не будем говорить подобным образом о Баки.  
– А я бы поговорил о Тони, Брюсе и Сэме, – признается Клинт, и, когда все смотрят на него, пожимает плечами: – В каждой шутке есть доля правды. После сверхъестественной промывки мозгов у меня проблемы с доверием. Но я понял к чему ты клонишь, Кэп. Мы отваливаем.

***  
– Почему ты не подозреваешь меня, Клинт Бартон? – с искреннем любопытством спрашивает Тор.  
– Нет, приятель, только нет ты, – Клинт вытягивает кулак и улыбается, когда Тор ударяет его своим в ответ.  
– Это было странное утро, – подводит итог Сэм. – И я говорю о себе, потому что до «этого» у меня было абсолютно нормальное утро.  
– Мы можем сходить на еще одну пробежку, – предлагает Стив, взгляд его полон простодушия и улыбка бесхитростна. – И я снова смогу надрать тебе задницу. Это прямо как нажать кнопку перезагрузки и повторить.  
– Пошел ты, Стив!  
Стив смеется всю дорогу к лифту. 

***  
После открытой пресс-конференции – раздача автографов, это первая пресс-конференция с тех пор, как Баки официально стал членом команды. Остальные подстрекают его взять слово, позволить людям узнать его, как одного из Мстителей. Но он сам не хочет, чтобы люди знали о нем хоть что-то, поэтому тихорится и молчит, только смеется трижды, дважды – благодаря Тони.  
Последний вопрос задает маленький мальчик, держащий медвежонка "Баки" в одной руке, а микрофон – в другой.  
– У других Мстителей будут свои медвежата?  
И Баки решает ответить.  
Он подается вперед с широкой улыбкой:  
– Это пока неофициально, но я знаю, что Тони работает над выпуском медвежонка "Воителя", так что в скором времени увидим.  
При упоминании Медвежонка "Роди" глаза мальчика расширяются, и от того, как Баки старается улыбаться, у него болит лицо. Отец мальчика проявляет гораздо меньше энтузиазма, он забирает микрофон и спрашивает:  
– Вы действительно думайте, что Медвежонок "Воитель" - подходящая игрушка для детей?  
Лицо Баки тут же застывает, не от гнева или боли, просто от замешательства, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Стив и Наташа попытались прервать его, но тщетно.  
– Я снайпер, превращенный ГИДРой в убийцу, – произносит он, и его голос, усиленный микрофоном, скрипит точно наждачная бумага. – С того момента, как меня репрограммировали, прошло меньше года, ко мне все еще возвращаются утерянные воспоминания. Я сражаюсь рядом с моим лучшим другом, которого я почти убил восемнадцать месяцев назад. Я убил Говарда и Марию Старк. Мне доводилось начинать войны, не фигурально. Мне доводилось начинать войны, на которых гибли миллионы людей. Возможно, мне придется посещать психотерапевта до конца моей жизни. И я хожу к нему только по той единственной причине – Сокол отвозит меня на встречу, остается в комнате ожидания на час и после привозит обратно. Вы думайте, что медведонок "Баки" больше подходит для вашего сына, чем плюшевый медвежонок, чьи прототипом стал Полковник ВВС, спасший бесчисленное количество жизней, спасший президента? Потому что его кодовое имя несколько… милитаристично? 

Тони начинает аплодировать, а Тор ударяет кулаком по столу в знак поддержки, со стороны зрителей раздаются одобрительные возгласы, но Баки все равно кажется смущенным, он умоляюще смотрит на отца мальчика, пыхтящего от возмущения. Баки поворачивается, чтобы посмотрит на Стива, но тот смотрит на него в ответ так, будто ему разбили сердце, и Баки не знает почему.  
– Почему они аплодируют? – шепотом спрашивает он.  
– Баки, – также тихо отвечает Стив, кладет руку на его колено и сжимает, трясет головой, и хоть это и не дает ответов на вопросы, но это помогает Баки не сорваться в паническую атаку в следующую секунду.  
Баки все еще нужно пойти в уборную и побрызгать на лицо водой до того, как начнется раздача автографов. Он прижимает металлическую руку ко лбу до тех пор, пока ему перестает казаться, что его мозг взорвется от внезапной вспышки чувства вины.  
***  
Он так устал. Он думает о том, чтобы спастись бегством. Легко можно выбраться из здания так, чтобы не заметили, ему никогда не забыть, каково это быть призраком, но он просовывает голову в двери огромного конференц-зала и видит в очереди маленькую темнокожую девочку с рюкзаком Мстителей, прижимающую к себе медвежонка "Баки", и решает остаться.  
Взрослые относятся к нему с тревогой, которой не было в начале пресс-конференции, и он рад, потому что это значит, ему придется поддерживать меньше светских бесед, чем изначально предполагалось.  
Люди от Наташи, стоящей справа от него, переходят сразу к Стиву, стоящему слева. И Стив пытается развернуть их, говорит: «Мне кажется, вы пропустили одного из Мстителей», как будто не знает, что они делают это намеренно. Баки крутит ручку между пальцев, как нож, и возражает: «Нет, не пропустили», и не сводит взгляда с пятна на потолке, расположенного прямо над знаком аварийного выхода.  
Маленькая девочка, обнимающая медвежонка "Баки", несмотря на эту отстранённость, робко говорит:  
– Спасибо, Чёрная Вдова, – и тут же подскакивает к Баки. Он смотрит вниз и улыбается в ответ на ее улыбку без колебаний.  
– Здравствуй, маленькая леди. Что это за очаровательная игрушка у тебя?  
Она горбится и крепче прижимает медвежонка к себе, ничего не ответив. Баки опускается под стол и проползает под скатертью из плотной ткани, чтобы тепло улыбнуться и сесть, скрестив ноги, напротив девочки.  
– Можно?  
Она кивает. Баки замечает, что лапа медвежонка вся украшена наклейками.  
– Ты отличный дизайнер, – замечает он, указывая на крошечный кекс прямо под красной звездой. – Я немного завидую этому Баки, если честно.  
Девочка широко распахивает глаза и буквально пихает медвежонка Баки в руки, разворачивает рюкзак, чтобы открыть его и достать дюжину самых разных наклеек. Она протягивает их ему, как будто выкуп, забирая медведя обратно, и после забрасывает рюкзак за спину.  
– Дома у меня их еще больше, – признается она гордо. – Ты можешь забрать их все.  
Баки рассматривает крошечных золотых рыбок, самолетики и радуги.  
– Спасибо, – благодарит он и улыбается ей. – Помоги мне выбрать, какую наклеить первой.  
Она выбирает желтого котенка, подвигается, чтобы прикоснуться к его металлической руке и перевернуть, после осторожно прижимает наклейку к холодному запястью. Он медленно проводит по ней пальцем:  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Талия, – представляется девочка, а потом спрашивает шепотом: – Это правда, то, что ты сказал? Что ты убил родителей Железного человека?  
Баки наклоняется к ней и тоже понижает голос.  
– Да, это все правда. Я не был тем, кем являюсь сейчас, когда сделал это, но это не влияет на тот факт, что это сделал именно я, – он неодобрительно смотрит на медвежонка "Баки" под ее рукой. – Думаю, это делает его не таким обаятельным.  
Талия качает головой и возражает серьезно и громко :  
– Нет! Ты обратился за помощью, и у тебя есть друзья, которые тебя поддерживают. Моя мама в реабилитационном центре, и моя тетя говорит, что она храбрая и хорошая, потому что ей хватило смелости попросить о помощи. Она говорит, это самое сложное. Тебе станет лучше, также как моей маме станет лучше, она мой герой, как и ты.  
Баки стискивает зубы так сильно, что зарабатывает головную боль, игнорирует слезы, внезапно застившие глаза:  
– Ты позволишь мне обнять тебя? – спрашивает он, раскрывая объятия.  
Талия улыбается и буквально повисает на нем, обнимая руками, прижимает так сильно, что он чувствует как медвежонк соприкасается с его шеей.  
– Никому не говори, – просит Баки, когда она отпускает его и отодвигается, – но ты мой герой. Спасибо за наклейки, Талия.  
– Пожалуйста, Баки, – она буквально подпрыгивает от счастья и немного двигается, чтобы пропустить тех, кто стоит в очереди к Стиву. – Я люблю тебя.  
Он улыбается.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – Баки говорит это довольно тихо, чтобы услышала только девочка, но понимает, что Стив и Наташа оба перегнулись через стол и смотрят на него со странным выражением на лицах.  
– Сядьте на место, оба, – говорит Баки, пренебрежительно махнув металлической рукой над головой. – Я в порядке. У меня есть наклейки!  
Перед ним появляется мальчик, одетый в черную рубашку с одним серебряным рукавом.  
– У тебя есть наклейки? – спрашивает он нетерпеливо и смотрит, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Есть, – Баки машет перед ним двенадцатью лиcтами с разными наклейками. – Хочешь наклеить следующий? – он поворачивает руку, чтобы показать котенка, и мальчик открывает рот, подается вперед и перехватывает металлическое запястье. Серебро контрастирует с его темной кожей.  
– Круто! – он выбирает сверкающий розовый самолет и клеит чуть повыше локтя. Баки одаривает его сияющей улыбкой.  
– Только посмотрите, – он с гордостью вытягивает руку, – отличный выбор. Как тебя зовут?  
– Рико, – представляется мальчик, и Баки раскрывает руку, чтобы “дать пять”.  
– Спасибо, Рико. Мне нравится твоя рубашка.  
Рико широко улыбается:  
– Мой папа подарил ее мне, когда в последние увольнение приезжал домой. Он служит в армии.  
– Думаю, ты выглядишь, как настоящий сын военного, – Баки поддразнивает. – Что твой отец делает в армии?  
– Он капитан. У него есть команда и все такое.  
– Ты как будто говоришь о нашем Капитане, – Баки указывает пальцем за свое плечо туда, где Стив раздает автографы и улыбается для фотографий в Инстаграме.  
Рико мотает головой:  
– Мы любим Капитана Америка, но мой папа всегда говорит, что за океаном он был бы никем без своего лучшего друга. Он говорит, что никогда не надо пренебрегать людьми, которые прикрывают спину, потому что только благодаря им, Капитан Америка и мой отец еще живы.  
– Твой отец прав, – громко соглашается Стив, снова перевешиваясь через стол, – я бы не стал Капитаном Америка без Баки.  
Баки не смотрит на Стива, вместо этого, он подвигается ближе к Рико и делает вид, что шепчет:  
– Я заплатил ему, чтобы он так сказал.  
Рико смеется, вновь шикоро улыбаясь, и обнимает его первым прежде, чем перейти к Стиву.  
– Ты по-настоящему нашел подход к этим детям, Баки, – признает Стив.  
– Подписывай свои картинки, – шипит Баки и улыбается маленькой девочке, подошедшей к нему по очереди. Она прижимает к себе медвежонка "Баки", а на ее ногах зеленые сникеры, рычащие подобно Халку при каждом шаге.  
– Готов поспорить, твои учителя в восторге от них, – шутит он, и две минуты спустя получает на свое плечо наклейку в виде кекса с розовой глазурью, и еще одни объятья. Вокруг него образуется небольшой кружок из детей, большинство из них прижимают к себе медвежат "Баки", некоторые одеты в майки Зимнего солдата, и все они горят желанием украсить его руку.  
К моменту, когда автограф-сессия заканчивается и комната пустеет, родителям приходится буквально отрывать своих детей от него, а блеск металла руки едва различим.  
– Новый имидж, Баки? – спрашивает Тони, надевая на выходе солнечные очки.  
Баки отрывает одну из немногих неиспользованных наклеек и приклеивает связку бананов на правую линзу в очках Старка. Тони драматично вздыхает:  
– Почему ты так меня ненавидишь, Баки?  
Тот в ответ откидывает голову назад и хохочет.  
***  
Выздоровление плачевно сказывается на его профессиональных навыках. Еще не расцвело, он в кромешной темноте на кухне на общем этаже Мстителей в Башне: в холодильнике Стива закончились яйца, также как и в его собственном, поэтому Баки не видит ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы поискать яйца у других. Целых двадцать секунд он не замечает присутствие другого человека в комнате, пока тот не произносит:  
– Слышал, ты замыслил какую-то хитрость, Сержант.  
Баки подпрыгивает, достает нож из-за пояса и бросает его с разворота до того, как осознает, враг или друг таинственный гость. Роди успевает подвинуться, вероятно, он отодвинулся от стола сразу же, как заговорил. Баки отмечает, как лезвие входит в стену и его рукоятка зловеще подрагивает.  
– Извини, – Роди поднимает руки, сдаваясь, чтобы успокоить. У него на лице искренность и вина, но не страх. Даже с сердцем, громоподобно громко бьющимся в груди, Баки признателен, что Роди никогда не боялся его.  
– Это моя ошибка. Джарвис, свет? – свет заливает комнату, достаточно щадящий для столь раннего часа, яркий ровно настолько, чтобы разогнать тени по углам. Баки зажмуривается и считает до пятнадцати прежде, чем вновь открыть их. Роди стоит рядом с ним, разбивает яйца, найденные Баки, на сковородку, и ставит ее на плиту.  
– Вот, как вы, парни из ВВС, это делаете? – спрашивает Баки, подавляя смешок. Его голос все еще дрожит: нужно лучше контролировать его. – Сидите в темноте, как совы, пугаете парня, только что выбравшегося из постели, потом готовите ему завтрак в качестве извинения?  
– Кто сказал, что завтрак для тебя? – Роди между тем улыбается в ответ, добавляет перца в яйца, у него получается яичница-болтунья, именно такая, как Баки любит. – Ты так и не ответил мне, знаешь?  
– О хитростях, которые я якобы задумал? – переспрашивает Баки. Он упирается руками в тумбочку за спиной, приподнимается, чтобы сесть рядом с горелками. Пятками стучит по нижним шкафчикам. – Дай угадаю, Тони считает, что я подсыплю споры Сибирской язвы ему в подушку.  
– Вообще-то он говорил о заражении серповидно-клеточной анемией, но, после того, как я подробно объяснил ему, что это невыполнимо даже для экс-наемника, он придумал себе рак мозга от радиации, излучаемой твоей рукой, – Роди стучит кухонной лопаточкой по металлической руке Баки. – В основном, я думаю, он больше беспокоится о тебе и твоих исчезновениях, но Тони легче проявлять паранойю, чем заботу о других людях, поэтому вот, с чем приходится иметь дело.  
– Моя рука не излучает радиацию, – возражает Баки. Роди вздыхает и гасит конфорку.  
– Я знаю, Баки. Передай тарелку.  
Баки подается назад и достает тарелку из буфета позади него. Он держит ее перед собой и смотрит, как Роди соскребает на нее яйца.  
Роди открывает ящик по другую сторону от плиты и протягивает Баки вилку, потом прислоняется боком к одной из тумбочек и наблюдает, как тот ест в тишине несколько минут, после интересуется:  
– Что ты делаешь, когда пропадаешь на весь день?  
Баки не отвечает, продолжая есть. Он медленно пережевывает, смотрит прямо на нож, застрявший глубоко в стене, и когда его тарелка, наконец, пустеет, произносит:  
– Если я покажу тебе, ты обещаешь не говорить Тони?  
– Если предположить, что это не представляет непосредственной опасности для тебя и других, – соглашается Роди. – Я, знаешь ли, не имею ничего против беспокойства Тони.  
Баки спрыгивает с тумбочки, кладет тарелку в раковину и приглашает:  
– Пойдем.  
По пути из кухни он достает нож из стены и прячет обратно за пояс, добавив:  
– Спасибо за завтрак  
***  
– Итак, где ты таскал Роди весь день? – интересуется Тони за ужином этим же вечером. – И не связано ли это с отметиной от ножа на стене за твоей спиной?  
Баки оглядывается через плечо и оценивает ущерб, пожимает плечами:  
– Ее с легкостью можно заделать. Стив проделывал в наших стенах дыры и побольше, чем эта, и тогда он еще не был таким силачом.  
Оскорбленный Стив опускает вилку:  
– Я бил рукой в стену только потому, что ты успевал увернуться.  
– Ну да. Ты мог задать хорошую трепку даже тогда, когда был тощим астматиком и, в отличие от тебя, мне всегда хватало ума, чтобы убежать.  
– Предполагалось, что ты должен научить меня драться!  
– Именно, – соглашается Баки, – ты все еще не знаешь, как нужно уворачиваться.  
– Ладно, дедули, не отвлекаемся от темы снова, – обрывает их Тони, указывая на Баки вилкой. – Куда ты ездил с Роди?  
– На завод игрушек, – легко отвечает Баки. – Нужно было официально утвердить прототип медвежонка "Роди". Между прочим, он разозлился, когда узнал, что это я поручил его сделать, а не ты. Может быть, ты больше не его лучший друг.  
– Отлично, можешь мне не говорить.  
– И не собирался.  
– Но ты должен сказать кому-нибудь, – продолжает Тони.  
– Оcтавь его, – вмешивается Тор. – Если благородный сержант не хочет, чтобы мы узнали его секрет, он не обязан делиться.  
– Cпасибо, Тор, – благодарит Баки. – Не хочешь со мной на спарринг сегодня?  
Тор улыбается ртом, набитом спагетти:  
– С огромным удовольствием.  
– Что насчет тебя, Брюс?  
После этих слов Тони оживляется:  
– И какая тема будет этим вечером? Неходжкинская лимфома?  
– На самом деле, я думал, мы могли бы вновь вернуться талассемии.  
– Мы на самом деле продолжим игнорировать руку? – встревает в разговор Сэм, уже с полчаса разглядывающий металлическую руку Баки, вновь покрытую наклейками.  
– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Баки, распрямляя руку с блеском в глазах. – Это сделал Роди. Его художественный гений явно не нашел реализации в ВВС.  
– Куда это ты собираешься? – спрашивает Клинт, громко и сердито. Баки качает головой из стороны в сторону и улыбается.  
– Гарвардская юридическая академия, – произносит он с придыханием, Стив и Тор смеются, потому что Наташа на прошлой неделе заставила их посмотреть «Блондинку в законе».  
Уже через шестнадцать минут после появления финальных титров, пришлось признать, что это была ужасная ошибка. Тони стонет.  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, Баки, но ты буквально мой нелюбимый член команды.  
– Что, тебе нравится пожестче? – на лице блуждает приторная улыбка.  
Наташа вздыхает.  
***  
Cэм толкает Баки в металлическую руку, пока они сидят в комнате ожидания.  
– Чувак, что это за стремные маленькие рисунки?  
Баки поворачивается к нему полный свирепой ярости взгляд, но напряжение уходит так быстро, что Сэм думает, ему показалось.  
– Просто рисовал вчера. Немного трудновато подобрать правильный угол, когда рисуешь на своей собственной руке.  
Сэм издает неопределенный звук.  
– Я думал, это Стив художник, – произносит он.  
– Он им был, – соглашается Баки, при этом он вдруг грустнеет. – Он все еще.. Он еще делает наброски? – что-то, похожее на неуверенность в его голосе, разбивает Сэму сердце.  
– Не то, чтобы кому-нибудь удалось поймать его. Уж если ты не видел его за рисованием, то никому из нас он точно не позволит.  
Баки cнова смотрит на него с удивлением во взгляде.  
– Думал, он мог разрешить тебе посмотреть.  
Сэм не знает, что ответить на это. Баки редко бывает настолько открытым и беззащитным. Он думает, это потому, что они в офисе терапевта.  
– Мне приходилось копить деньги неделями, чтобы купить ему профессиональные краски и кисти, – признается Баки, воспоминания вызывают у него улыбку. – Его это злило. Он продолжал мне говорить, чтобы я сохранил деньги для чего-то важного, как будто для меня было что-то важнее. Я бы голодал месяцами, если бы это потребовалось, чтобы у него было то, что делает его счастливым.  
– Ты думал, это отвлечет его от мыслей о войне? – спрашивает Сэм понимающе. Баки смотрит в пол, будто ему стыдно.  
– Я сказал ему, что записался добровольцем, – говорит он тихо, и Сэм понимает, что Баки Барнс делится с ним секретом, о котором не знает даже Стив. – Что еще я мог ему сказать? Он едва ли не до смерти измучил себя попытками попасть в армию и отправиться в Европу, а я оказался удачливым годным для службы ублюдком, получившим повестку.  
Баки пинает ковер, как упрямый ребенок.  
– Я бы сделал что угодно, чтобы удержать его. И когда я получал приказы, я думал, что даже если я умру, Стиву не придется.  
– Но ты умер, и после – Стив хотел последовать за тобой, – напоминает Сэм.  
Баки зло усмехается:  
– Он такой идиот.  
На некоторое время повисает тишина, и Сэм достает телефон, чтобы зайти на Yelp, а потом Баки спрашивает:  
– Как думаешь, мы могли бы заехать в магазин художественных принадлежностей по дороге домой?  
– Уже подумал об этом, – отвечает Сэм и показывает Баки страницу с результатами поиска. Баки улыбается:  
– Я рад, что у него есть ты, Сэм.  
Cэм смотрит в ответ:  
– Спасибо, Баки. Я рад, что у него есть ты.  
Двери в кабинет открываются и женщина с добродушным лицом выглядывает и улыбается им:  
– Твоя очередь, Баки.  
– Собираюсь выбить Хоум-ран в этом году, Док, – сообщает Баки, вставая и с важным видом следуя к ее офису. – Доджерс должны возгордиться мной так, что вернуться в Нью-Йорк.  
Терапевт закатывает глаза и отодвигается, позволяя ему пройти в кабинет. Сэм готов поклясться, что, перед тем, как она закрывает дверь, он видит голову маленького плюшевого медведя с черной маской на глазах, выглядывающую из кармана куртки Баки.  
***  
Баки находит Стива на своем диване, альбом для рисования лежит у него на груди, и он лениво делает набросок карандашом на листе.  
– Не знал, что Старк не сказал тебе, – говорит он, вздернув бровь и облокотившись о спинку дивана, – но у тебя есть свой этаж. Cтив ворчит и пожимает плечами, насколько он может пожать плечами в этом положении.  
– Не то, чтобы я жаловался, – продолжает Баки. Он опирается о спинку дивана металлической рукой и перепрыгивает. Стив вовремя успевает подтянуть ноги, чтобы избежать болезненного приземления на голени. Баки кладет руку на колени Стива: – Приятно видеть, что ты снова рисуешь.  
– Я никогда и не прекращал, – отмечает Стив, его взгляд сфокусирован на листе бумаги перед ним. – Я просто не позволял людям видеть. Сражения вместе с Коммандос, и потом, – он делает паузу, позволяя альбому соскользнуть, и смотрит Баки в лицо: – После того, как я проснулся, рисовать то, что я видел…  
– Казалось неправильным, – заканчивает на него Баки. Стив кивает, вздохнув. Баки смотрит в сторону, сглатывая.  
– Иногда я думаю, я вспоминаю картинки, как выглядел город в те десятилетия, что ты пропустил. Это не полноценные воспоминания, скорее как вспышки о развитии и разрушении, но может лучше, чем ничего. Не уверен, хочу ли я, чтобы они были реальными, потому что если они реальны…  
– Это значит, что ты не… – пытается Стив, но Баки останавливает его колючим взглядом и продолжает с того места, где его прервали.  
– Это значит, что я был здесь и творил что-то ужасное.  
Стив хмурится.  
– Стив, ты должен мне позволить самому разобраться с тем, что я сделал. Даже если мне не оставили выбора, я не могу просто стереть это из памяти.  
– Я знаю, – соглашается Стив. – Мне жаль.  
И они уже спорили на эту тему раньше. Он садится, откладывая карандаш и альбом на кофейный столик.  
– Как кошмары?  
Баки пожимает плечами:  
– Обычно. Не так плохо, как было вначале. Довольно часто я просыпаюсь, стоя с ножом в руке, видимо, собираясь драться до смерти с чем-то из домашнего обихода. Большинство настольных ламп я уже уничтожил таким образом, – Баки улыбается, и Стив уверен, что может рассмеяться, и смеется.  
– Я заметил, что почта от фанатов снова полна писем от детей и их фотографий с медвежонком "Баки".  
– И наклеек тоже, – добавляет Баки. – Так много наклеек. Родители, по-видимому, отправляют и старинные тоже. Я думаю, мне больше нравится прежняя Лиза Франк, а не нынешняя.  
– Понятия не имею, что это значит, – признается Стив. – Эй, разреши мне украсить твою руку!  
– Наклейки в моей комнате, – признается Баки cо стоном, – и я не сдвинусь с места.  
– Отлично, потому что я хочу использовать краски, что ты подарил мне, – сообщает Стив, нащупывая что-то вслепую под журнальным столиком. Он победно поднимает зажатый в руке холщовый мешок, достает из него кисти и акриловые краски, подвигает полупустую кружку с водой, стоящую на столе уже пару дней, опускает в нее кисточку, и рассматривает цвета, имеющиеся у него в распоряжении.  
– Не двигайся, придурок.  
– Поторопись, сопляк.  
– Тони бы сказал, что ты не должен торопить гения, – замечает Стив, остановивший свой выбор на белом.  
– Прямо как Говард, – смеется Баки. – Что ты сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы попасть на два поколения Старков?  
– Понятия не имею, – Стив поддерживает Баки под локоть и закрашивает красную звезду ярким, чистым белым. – Но в любом случае, ты тоже попал, иначе бы не был здесь рядом со мной и Тони.  
– Конечно, и я тоже, – голос у Баки такой, будто Стив обидел его предположением, что не он был рядом с ним в прошлых жизнях, где они вместе налажали по-крупному, за что их обоих наказали всеми Кругами Старков. – Куда бы я отпустил тебя одного? Ты бы выставил себя полным идиотом, как тогда, когда наткнулся на меня и Марлен.  
– Снова об этом? – спрашивает Стив, широко раскрыв глаза, его рот кривится в раздражающей улыбке, хоть он все еще сосредоточен на рисунке. – Ты притащил ее в мою кровать, что мне было делать?  
– Предполагалось, что ты заметишь галстук на дверной ручке, услышишь те звуки, что она издавала, и пойдешь ко мне в комнату, пока мы не закончим, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек.  
– Потому что нормальный человек, натыкается на лучшего друга с его девушкой в своей постели так часто, да? – Стив меняет кисть, покрытую белой краской, на чистую, окунает ее в синий и начинает обводить свеженарисованную звезду.  
– Я встречался с Марлен две недели, спасибо тебе огромное! Мне пришлось четыре раза сводить ее на ужин, чтобы затащить в постель.  
– И я думаю, ты преувеличиваешь ее удовольствие, я точно помню, что не слышал от нее ни звука.  
– Может быть, потому что сама она точно была по девушкам, – признает Баки, и Стив застывает с кистью в руке и смотрит на него.  
– Подожди, серьезно? – Баки кивает. – Марлен?  
– Она призналась, когда бросила меня через пару дней.  
– Ха, – произносит Стив и возвращается к рисованию. – Это хорошо, что она чувствовала себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы сказать тебе.  
– Да, хорошо, – Баки дергает правым плечом. – Видимо, было очевидно, что я чувствовал к тебе, поэтому, я полагаю, она решила, что может доверять мне. Плюс, она считала, что то, что ты пришел и прервал нас, было знаком, что ты и я должны быть вместе. Она отнеслась к этому так серьезно, что мне не хватило духу признаться ей, что мы тогда уже были вместе.  
Стив смеется.  
– Мы вроде как всегда были вместе, не так ли? – Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, отмечает, как тор сосредоточен. Все внимание Стива Роджерса приковано к руке Баки и желанию сделать ее красивой, а не ужасной. Баки чувствует себя так, как будто ему снова десять, и он по уши влюблен в своего лучшего друга, еще не зная, что это значит.  
– Да, – тихо соглашается Стив. – Всегда были, всегда будем. До самого конца.  
Стив бормочет, использует большой палец, чтобы стереть лишний мазок синей краски. Баки прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе расслабиться, откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Он просыпается два часа спустя. Стив лежит, свернувшись калачиком на диване, рядом с ним, его нога просунута между Баки и спинкой, как если бы он пытался вновь стать маленьким.  
Баки смотрит на свою руку и видит белую звезду на синем фоне, обведенную красным, переводит взгляд на стол, где в стакане с мутной водой лежат три кисточки. Он медленно и осторожно поднимается, снимает со стула одеяло. Когда он набрасывает его на Стива, то замечает набросок, который тот рисовал до появления Баки. На листке Баки держит медвежонка, одно из новых, держит в левой руке и улыбается с гордостью.  
***  
Два дня спустя, откинув покрывало на своей кровати, Брюс находит медвежонка "Баки" и медвежонка "Халка". Медвежонок "Халк" одет в маленькие фиолетовые шорты и обнимает медвежонка "Баки". Под ними записка «Солдат благодарит». Брюс смеется и укладывает медведей на подушку рядом с головой.  
Оставшаяся часть команды находит свои копии медвежат в жилых комнатах всю следующую неделю. Медвежонок "Черная Вдова" носит на шее ожерелье со стрелой, Наташа рассматривает его минут пятнадцать прежде, чем осторожно кладет его на прикроватный столик.  
Когда Сэм сжимает медвежонка "Сокола", из-под его рубашки проявляются крылья, и он готов спорить, что еще никогда не чувствовал такого восторга. Лицевая панель Железного медвежонка приоткрыта, чтобы можно было рассмотреть эспаньолку. Когда Тони снимает костюм, перекрещенные нити под ним похожи на шрамы, как те, что остались после удаления реактора. Клинт находит медвежонка "Хоукая" на вершине мультимедийного центра в своей гостиной, когда привычно обыскивает все на наличие жучков. Он достает крошечную серебряную стрелу из колчана спине медвежонка и смеется, когда ему на самом деле удается выстрелить из лука в лапах плюшевой игрушки.  
Медвежонок "Тор" держит миниатюрный Мьельнир. Переполненный волнением Тор приносит его в кровать и показывает Джейн, хоть та еще не успела до конца проснуться. Стив обнаруживает медвежонка "Капитан Америка" на тумбочке рядом с раковиной, выйдя из душа. Медвежонок держит маленький щит над головой, заслонившись им как зонтиком от пара.  
Тони получает сообщение от Роди в среду вечером: фотографию медвежонка "Роди" в униформе ВВС и медвежонка "Воителя" в костюме с оригинальным дизайном, подпись гласит: «Я думал, ты шутишь!» Тони рассматривает фото всю дорогу к этажу Баки, а когда приходит, то видит, что тот сидит в кухне прямо на кафеле на его коленях ноутбук, выпущенный Старк Индастриз, он смотрит видео о малышах-ленивцах на Youtube.  
У Тони миллион вопросов к Баки, как и всегда: почему ты сидишь на полу на кухне? Почему ты не сказал мне, что на самом деле готовишь медвежат специально для Роди? Что происходит между тобой и детьми? Что ты думаешь о моем отце? Куда ты исчезаешь? Ты думаешь, что мы перестанем замечать просто потому, что ты подарил нам медвежат? Ты же на самом деле не пропадал только для того, чтобы подготовить их выпуск? Не может быть, потому что ты все еще пропадаешь где-то, верно? Почему ленивцы? Ты хоть раз спал в своей постели, или ты каждую ночь с тех пор, как перебрался сюда, приползаешь в кровать Стива?  
Он меняет их все на возможность сесть рядом с Баки и сказать:  
– Ты мог бы просто поговорить с нами, знаешь. Мы - твоя команда.  
– Вы команда Стива, – возражает Баки, не отводя взгляд от экрана. Тони не винит его. Так уж случилось, что малыши-леницы невыносимо очаровательны. – Я жутковатое восьмое колесо.  
– Ты никогда не слышал о том, что семь колес – это пугаще небезопасно? – спрашивает Тони. – Конечно, нет, потому что семиколесное транспонтное средство получилось бы пугающим и крайне небезопасным. Нам нужно восьмое колесо.  
– Вам нужно, чтобы восьмое колесо было в здравом уме, если уж ты беспокоишься о безопасности, – замечает Баки, и Тони смеется, просто не может не смеяться. Баки смотрит на него.  
– У меня для тебя новость, оставшиеся семь колес едва ли представляют собой образец безопасности и здравомыслия. У Наташи больше секретов, чем волосяных фолликул на всем теле. Клинт вырос в гребаном цирке. У Брюса внутри живет монстр полный гнева, но он может его контролировать, так что это не так страшно. Проблемы, имеющиеся у Тора с его отцом, пугают до чертиков даже мои собственные проблемы отцов и детей. Cтив был… послушай, я не знаю, говорил ли он тебе, но если нет, не сдавай меня, но он был чертовски депрессивен до того, как ты выпрыгнул, как черт из табакерки. Наташа звонила мне каждую неделю, потому что неебически беспокоилась о нем, даже если она и не использовала слова «беспокоиться». А я поучаствовал в одном сражении с этими лунатиками и тут же начал строить каждому из них по собственному этажу здесь, и я думал, это нормально, пока Пеппер не посмотрела на меня с жалостью в глазах и не сказала: «Н-да, похоже тебе очень нужны друзья». Cэм единственный из всех, кто понимает суть командного духа, но только потому, что уже проходил через все это и побывал на другой стороне. Ленивцы висят на дереве, чтобы высохнуть?  
Баки моргает и смотрит на экран:  
– Да, они искупались и сейчас сушатся.  
– О боже мой, – восклицает Тони. – Блядь, Я не видел ничего более милого. Так вот, я к тому, что мы все становимся лучше, верно? Наташа больше раскрывается, Стив выглядит счастливее, Брюс обрел мир со своими Зеленым Парнем, Клинт проверяет жилье на наличие жучков раз в неделю, а не дважды в день, Тор здесь потому, что мы ему нравимся, а не потому, что зол на свою семью, я больше не самый одинокий парень в Нью-Йорке, у Сэма снова есть команда, я знаю, это многое для него значит, а ты…  
– Я, – подхватывает Баки. Тони пожимает плечами.  
– Разве не очевидно? Ты тоже становишься лучше, Баки.  
Баки качает головой, отводит взгляд от Тони и экрана компьютра.  
– Я о том, что я не заслуживаю, чтобы ты был добр ко мне, – говорит он. – Или как ты понимаешь доброту. Ты в принципе не должен быть рад видеть меня в этой команде.  
– Почему? Потому что ты убил моих родителей? Когда твой разум контролировали нацисты?  
– Ты был просто ребенком.  
– Да, и это блядь хреново, – cоглашается Тони. – В моем топе трех худший вещей, что происходили со мной, а со мной происходило немало ужасных вещей. И когда я впервые узнал, что парень, за которым гоняется Стив, убил моих родителей, да, я был зол.  
Я пришел с кувалдой на его этаж. Потом мне все равно пришлось все ремонтировать, так что это было довольно глупо и недальновидно, но, если честно, Баки, я провел десятилетия думая, что сошел с ума, мучая себя подозрениями о том, что их смерть не была несчастным случаем, а потом годы, годы спустя, думал, что лучший друг моего отца убил его ради возможности управлять компанией. Для меня, стало облегчением, просто знать, что мои родители заставили ГИДРУ так нервничать, что это вынудило мудаков отправить лучшего агента-убийцу, чтобы убрать их с пути идеального для ГИДРЫ мира. На самом деле, это знание помогло мне.  
Тони добавляет:  
– Я знаю, это звучит странно, но это правда. И я хочу, что ты был в этой команде, и это не потому, что тебя создали оружием. Я хочу, чтобы ты не просто сражался рядом со мной. Я хочу сражаться рядом с тобой, потому что я знаю, ты никогда не ввязывался в драку, если не твой лучший друг ее начал. Твою жизнь забирали у тебя так много раз начиная с 1942 года, но ты все еще здесь, ты не сдаешься, ты не прекращаешь бороться. Я знаю, каково это быть другом, который начинает драку, и Роди не дал мне проиграть ни одной, он никогда не переставал меня искать, никогда не сдавался.  
Баки смотрит на него и Тони вздыхает.  
– На прошлой неделе, когда ты отправился в город за этим парнем, Зараном, – голос Тони становится тише. – Я не боялся тебя, я был зол на тебя, да. Я боялся за тебя, потому что я подумал, что все, чего ты достиг, исчезло. Я подумал, что мы… что Стив снова потерял тебя, я подумал, что ты сам потеряешь себя снова. Я не злился на тебя, потому что ты убил парня, который собирался убить ребенка. Ты должно быть шутишь? Я же не первый день Железный человек! Никто из нас не беспокоился о том, что ты однажды убьешь нас во сне, Баки. Мы беспокоились о тебе, и, если бы ты просто поговорил с нами вместо того, чтобы шататься по нашим этажам и оставлять личные подарки, как в гребаном эпизоде из “Мыслить как преступник”, ты бы знал это, и, полагаю, не хандрил бы на кухне, наблюдая за малышами-ленивцами. Так что, знаешь, может быть это и к лучшему.  
Баки некоторое время молчит, а потом спрашивает:  
– Но тебе же понравился Железный медвежонок, да?  
– Железный медвежонок - новый талисман моей лаборатории, мне он безумно нравится. Эй, так где ты пропадаешь целыми днями?  
– Отличная попытка, Тони, – Баки возвращается к своему ноутбуку как раз к моменту, когда обритого малыша-ленивца измазывают серой и жиром.  
– Что за херня?  
– У него была чесотка, – поясняет Баки. – Смотри, теперь они перевяжут его, чтобы он не лизал себя.  
– Господи всемогущий, я рехнусь от того, как это мило, – Тони встает. – Сбрось мне на мейл видео с этими ленивцами. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы все его посмотрели. Командная встреча.  
– Отправлено, – сообщает Баки перед тем, как Тони выходит из комнаты. – И Тони?  
Тони поворачивается, как будто ожидал этого. Баки проводит рукой по волосам: – Спасибо, за.. ты знаешь. Просто спасибо.  
Тони кивает:  
– Не за что.  
И Баки знает, что он искренен.  
***  
Стив, уставший и больной, вспотел и дрожит под тонким, колючим одеялом. Баки сворачивается рядом с ним, в стремлении прикрыть и защитить.  
Когда Стив заходится в приступе кашля и вздрагивает, это будит Баки.  
– Стив, – бормочет он, его рука лежит на груди Стива. – Шшш, сейчас я принесу тебе воды.  
Он пытается выползти из-пол одеяла, но Стив перехватывает его руку, держит ее так крепко, как только может в этот момент.  
– Пожалуйста, Баки, останься, – хрипит он. – Ты единственное, что удерживает меня здесь.  
Баки тут же ложится обратно к нему, прижимается сухими поцелуями к холодной и влажной шее, бормочет что-то нежное, уткнувшись в нее.  
– Стиви.  
Стив подается назад – ближе к телу Баки, сглатывает, чувствуя жжение и покалывания в горле.  
– Cтиви, – повторяет Баки, и Стив разочарованно ворчит в ответ. Баки кладет руку поверх руки Стива, и через мгновение сжимает, под его прикосновением она холодная и твердая. – Стиви.  
Стив открывает глаза, Баки стоит над ним, уже полностью одетый, металлическая рука лежит поверх бицепса, защищая.  
– Стиви? – вновь зовет его Баки. – Ты спал как убитый.  
– После семидесяти лет, это уже привычка, – отвечает Стив, коротко улыбнувшись: это их дежурная утренняя шутка. Он смаргивает, избавляясь от остатков сна, косится Баки за спину, чтобы увидеть агрессивно-красные цифры на часах, стоящих на полке, и стонет:  
– Баки, еще и пяти нет!  
– Ты всегда встаешь перед рассветом.  
– Но сейчас и для рассвета еще рано, – скулит Стив. – Что ты собираешься делать в такую рань? – Он перекатывается, из чистого упорства натягивает одеяло до шеи и продолжает: – Возвращайся в кровать, Баки.  
На несколько мгновений повисает тишина, а потом:  
– Ты же хочешь знать, где я бываю, когда я ухожу на целый день?  
Стив переворачивается, чтобы вновь посмотреть на Баки:  
– Серьезно? – сердце его частит. – Ты возьмешь меня с собой.  
Баки улыбается так, что это ослепляет.  
– Одевайся. У нас есть график.  
В выборе одежды Стив полагается на Баки, как делал это каждый день в течение первых месяцев после того, как они съехались.  
Баки надевает узкие темные джинсы и футболку с эмблемой Черной вдовы под одну из клетчатых рубашек Стива: естественно и небрежно, потому что даже десятилетия промывки мозгов и потери памяти не смогли поколебать природную неординарность. Стив выбирает джинсы и футболку – с Хоукаем, потому что чувствует cебя сентиментальным и саркастичным – и садится, чтобы надеть широкие кроссовки, которые Сэм все еще пытается научить его называть «сникерами».  
Баки терпеливо стоит слева от него, и Стив переводит взгляд на его ботинки, чтобы увидеть, что шнурки в них красно-бело-синие.  
– Когда ты успел поменять их? – спрашивает он, легко дергая петлю. Вспоминаются месяцы борьбы с черными шнурками, пропитанными кровью. Баки только пожимает плечами.  
Уже почти пять утра и они выходят. Баки идет впереди, показывая дорогу к кофе-шопу на Седьмой. Он останавливается перед открытой дверью и говорит:  
– Это не Старбакс, но они и не открываются так рано, и выпечка у Грегори получше.  
– Думаю, большинство Нью-Йорцев рады тому, что это не Старбакс, – произносит Стив и заходит.  
– Думаю, большинство Нью-Йоркцев претенциозные придурки.  
И с этим аргументом Стив поспорить не может, несмотря на веселье, с которым он воспринимает отношение Баки к безудержной любви горожан к дорогому сетевому кофе. Тем не менее, Стив не пропускает восторг на лице Баки, когда два молодых человека за стойкой обращаются к нему по имени.  
– Как обычно, Баки? – один из них спрашивает. Его руки покрыты татуировками, а в нижней губе – пирсинг. Стив не может прекратить рассматривать его.  
– Две порции, – Баки указывает на Стива, стоящего за его спиной.  
Положив две двадцатки в банку для денег, с двумя латте и шоколадными круассанами в руках, Стив и Баки выходят из кофейни. Стив откусывает круассан и вслух выражает свое восхищение.  
– Именно! – соглашается Баки, и запихивает весь круассан в рот за раз. Стив идет за ним до автобуса, и замечает, что Баки разговаривает с водителем, как со старым другом. Впрочем, когда Баки спрашивает у водителя, как прошла игра его внука в Младшей лиге, Стив понимает, что, может, они действительно друзья.  
Они выходят из автобуса двадцать пять минут спустя, Баки машет на прощание водителю и обещает, что Зимний солдат будет болеть за «Вест Сайд».  
Они спускаются по Сто двадцатой.  
– Гарлем? – спрашивает Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам, и вежливо улыбается, когда несколько человек из тех, кто так рано вышел на улицу, указывают на него и Баки.  
– Узнал, как называется это место от Сэма, – признается Баки и выбрасывает пустую кружку от кофе в мусорку. Стив поступает также.  
– Какое место? Подожди, Сэм знает, что ты делаешь, но ты не сказал мне?  
– Он и не знал, просто однажды упомянул магазин, – Баки многозначительно смотрит на Стива. – И он рассказывает тебе не все обо мне, знаешь.  
– Какой магазин? – снова спрашивает Стив, но Баки останавливается так резко, что он почти врезается в него. Баки вскидывает бровь и поднимает глаза. Стив следует за его взглядом до коричневой витрины магазина, вывеска “Бабушкин уголок” написана сине-черными буквами на желто-красном фоне. Он заглядывает сквозь стекло в темную глубину магазина, и видит желтую табличку, означающую, что магазин закрыт:  
– Эм, Баки…  
– Уже иду, сержант, – отзывается женщина с короткими седыми волосами и добродушным лицом, спешащая к ним. Баки улыбается ей в ответ.  
– Даже не думал тебя торопить, дорогуша, – говорит он, отодвигаясь, чтобы она могла подойти и открыть дверь.  
– О, помечтать ты можешь, – отвечает она, а Баки придерживает открытую дверь, пока она заходит в магазин и включает свет, а после исчезает в подсобке. Стив стоит рядом с Баки в магазине и в ужасе рассматривает, окружающих его кукол. Куклы здесь самые разные, всех оттенков кожи, с разнообразными прическами, есть и книги с детьми из разных рас на обложке, есть игрушки для детей с аутизмом.  
– Это потрясающее место, – сообщает он Баки шепотом. – Это здесь сделали медвежат Мстителей?  
Баки кивает. Женщина возвращается из подсобки, подталкивая перед собой тележку, нагруженную двумя большими коробками.  
– Можешь забирать, сержант, – она протягивает ему бумагу для подписи и ручку. Он расписывается о получении зараза и возвращает бумагу ей, наклоняется, чтобы поднять одну из коробок.  
– Ты просто ангел, – улыбается Баки женщине, когда Стив забирает вторую коробку. – Ты уверена, что тебе не нужны чаевые? Это меньшее, что я могу сделать за то, что заставил тебя встать в такую рань.  
– Все, что угодно для детей, – отмахивается она, провожая их до выхода, чтобы вновь закрыть магазин. – Но ты можешь пригласить меня на ужин, как обещал.  
Баки смеется.  
– Договорились. На двойное свидание, с Железным человеком и Пеппер Потс.  
– Тор и эта девочка доктор Фостер выглядят так, что мне кажется, с ними будет интереснее, – замечает она, поворачивая ключ.  
– Все, что захочешь, дорогая, – Баки наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. – Увидимся на следующей неделе.  
Она машет на прощание, а Баки и Стив продолжают путь.  
– Что в коробках? – спрашивает Стив, переместив свою на плечо. – И о каких детях шла речь?  
– Ты задаешь много вопросов, Стиви. Просто потерпи.  
Стив вздыхает и закатывает глаза, но Баки тянется к нему, чтобы взять его левую руку в свою, и Стив решает попробовать быть терпеливым.  
Они садятся друг напротив друга в метро, устроив коробки на пустых сиденьях рядом. Баки щиколоткой прислоняется к щиколотке Стива, а Стив выводит маленькие звездочки и сердца пальцем на ладони Баки. Никто их не замечает.  
Стив поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Баки, наклоняется, практически лоб ко лбу с ним, чтобы произнести тихо:  
– Это хорошо, не правда ли? Не важно, где мы находимся, не важно, кто смотрит, – он делает паузу, хмурится, задумавшись о странностях публичности Мстителей и ее последствиях. – Ну, я полагаю, что важно, но совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Не для меня, – тут же твердо произносит Баки, и Стив с благодарностью целует его в губы, подбородок и спускается вниз по шее. Баки улыбается, пытается увернуться, но Стив чувствует крошечную победную дрожь, заметив, что лицо Баки розовеет.  
– Важно, чтобы из-за тебя мы не пропустили нашу остановку, – он закатывает глаза, и Стив смеется, сжимает его руку.  
В начале восьмого они выходят на шестой по счету остановке, и Стиву удается удержать язык за зубами, пока они идут, даже несмотря на то, что он заходит вслед за Баки в детскую больницу.  
***  
– Доброе утро, дамы, – здоровается Баки, подходя к стойке регистрации в фойе. Он ставит коробку на пол у своих ног, и все вокруг вдруг меняется, как будто настоящее волшебство должно начаться прямо сейчас. 

Cтив практически видит девушек, с которыми Баки когда-то встречался, в лицах этих женщин среднего возраста, стоящих за стойкой в приемном. Покоренные и раскрасневшиеся, они едва ли не лезут вон из кожи, приветствуя его. Cтиву хочется рассмеяться, но не так сильно, как хочется рассмотреть все в деталях, тот мир, который Баки создал для себя, пока никто не смотрел, где он счастлив и обаятелен, и вновь успешен. Этот Баки ближе всего к тому Баки, которого Стив знал до войны, даже во время нее - восемнадцать месяцев.  
– Сегодня я привел с собой друга, – Баки указывает большим пальцем на Стива. – Я знаю, что вы, красотки, обычно тщательно проверяете подноготную волонтеров, но мы можем сделать исключение один раз специально для Капитана Америка?  
У него на лице застывает ленивое самодовольство, тот тип улыбки, которая не отражается в глазах. Это же самое выражение он использовал для того, чтобы женщины во всем квартале буквально стелились перед ним, и так он смотрел на Стива, когда по-настоящему хотел чего-то.  
Женщинам за стойкой легко угодить, и Стиву передают бейдж с надписью “Волонтер” большими черными буквами. Стив замечает только в лифте, что бейдж, который дали Баки, подписан “Баки Барнс”.  
– Как ты прошел проверку подноготной? – спрашивает он внутри, Баки поворачивается к нему с ухмылкой, которая объясняет все сама по себе. Стив кивает, сглатывает, чувствуя тесноту в джинсах.  
– Понятно.  
Баки смеется над ним:  
– Соберись Стив, – он шипит, поддразнивая. – Мы в детской больнице, ты старый извращенец.  
– Придурок, – ворчит Стив.  
– Разве тебе это не нравится? – спрашивает Баки, и двери лифта открываются на пятом этаже. Он выходит первым и ведет Стива к отделению Инфекционных заболеваний. Красивая медсестра с головой, покрытой платком, стоящая за стойкой, отрывает взгляд от бумаг и улыбается Баки, ясно давая понять, что рада видеть его.  
– Асалам Алейкум, Яльда, – говорит он, и глаза Яльды загораются.  
– Гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Асалейкум асалам, Баки, Капитан Роджерс.  
– Пожалуйста, просто Стив, – просит он, протягивая ей руку для рукопожатия и тут же одергивает. – Простите меня, я не должен был ожидать, что вы посвятите меня в тайну.  
Она выглядит впечатленной.  
– Так ты говоришь, что подобрал его на улице? – обращается она к Баки.  
– Подбирал много, много раз, – заверяет он, берет ее бумаги со стойки и просматривает. – Он всегда получал по своей бестолковой голове. Маркуса, наконец, выписали?  
Довольство на лице Яльды тут же испаряется.  
– Нет, – тихо и грустно отвечает она. – Он умер на прошлой неделе. Баки смотрит на нее, пораженный.  
– Что? Но ему же стало гораздо лучше еще месяц назад…  
– Ты уже знаешь, как это бывает, – говорит она без неприязни в голосе. – Иногда становится лучше до того, как становится хуже, или иногда выздоровление останавливается, – она замечает грусть на лице Баки и продолжает: – Ты должен знать, мы потеряли и Риану тоже, полторы недели назад, и Демиана за неделю до этого. С твоего последнего приезда наступили мрачные времена, так что дети действительно нуждаются в тебе.  
Она забирает у него бумаги:  
– Мне нужно закончить обход. Вы оба можете помочь с завтраком. Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Стив. Никакой битвы едой, Баки!  
– Нина начала это! – возражает Баки, но Яльда на своем пути вниз по коридору, пренебрежительно отмахивается. Баки поворачивается к Стиву:  
– Пойдем, можно занести коробки в Детский Центр Жизни, а потом пойти на завтрак. Ты увидишь детей лично до того, как начнется все веселье, так лучше.  
– Настоящее веселье? – переспрашивает Стив, но все равно идет за Баки следом, и уже через двадцать минут под их ответственность доверяют тележку, нагруженную подносами с больничными завтраками:  
– Нет, ты можешь поверить в такую больничную еду в наши дни?  
– Все стало значительно лучше, – соглашается Баки. – Никто здесь не верит мне, когда я говорю, что еда была гораздо хуже. Никакого уважения к старшим, – он легонько стучит в дверь прежде, чем открывает ее и подталкивает тележку вперед. – Привет, Йонас!  
– Баки, – отозывается мальчик не старше восьми лет, лысый, с костлявыми руками, от одиного взгляда на него внутри Стива что-то ноет. Он мгновенно садится на кровати, приветствуя Баки такой открытой улыбкой, словно это не он лежит в больнице.  
– Что ты делаешь в отделении Инфекционных заболеваний, приятель?  
– Пневмония, –отвечает Йонас, картинно нахмурившись и закатив глаза, – химия убила мою иммунную систему, – он принимает у Баки поднос.  
– Cтив понимает кое-что в пневмонии, – говорит Баки, и Йонас, наконец, замечает Стива, его глаза расширяются, а рот открывается. – Он подхватывал ее каждую зиму, иногда по два раза. Да, Стив?  
– Ну, эээ, – нечленораздельно произносит Йонас.  
– Это правда, – Стив пожимает плечами.  
– Я могу сказать даже, что он болел все время, – продолжает Баки. – Хотя тогда он выглядел иначе, кожа да кости, как ты. И знаешь что? Несмотря ни на что он выздоравливал, – Баки похлопывает колено Йонаса через одеяло. – С тобой все будет хорошо.  
Йонас улыбается:  
– Спасибо, Баки. Вы оба будете сегодня в Центре?  
– Ага, мы подготовили сюрприз и для тебя тоже, так что лучше побыстрее съесть завтрак, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
Оставшаяся часть раздачи завтраков проходит также. Большинство детей знают Баки, а те, что не встречали его раньше, слышали от других, и они практически плачут, познакомившись с ним, как будто на самом деле думали, что все истории – просто общая выдумка. Никто из них не называет Стива Капитаном Америка, но он может сказать, это не потому, что они не узнают его, а потому, что знают его, как просто Стива.  
– Это правда, что ты ударил Гитлера больше двух сотен раз? – спрашивает его одиннадцатилетняя девочка с эндокардитом.  
– Это правда, что ты никогда не уклонялся от боя? – спрашивает его пятилетний больной туберкулезом.  
– Правда, что Баки спас твою жизнь, – интересуется девятилетний мальчик, страдающий от множественных инфекций, поражающих кости.  
– Ну, вроде того, – отвечает Стив. – Да, много раз.  
– А потом ты спас меня. И это даже после того, как я почти убил его. Он потратил месяцы на то, чтобы найти меня, и еще месяц на то, чтобы убедить, что я нечто большее, чем о себе думаю, и, в итоге, я вернулся с ним в Нью-Йорк.  
Стив готовится к тому, чтобы упростить историю, приукрасить ее, выбросить отвратительные метафоры, но Баки ни на шаг не отступает от правды. Маленькая девочка, из тех, кого Баки не встречал до этого, потому что ее положили только две недели назад, после диагностированного, неизвестно откуда взявшегося ВИЧ, говорит ему, что она читала в журналах и слышала по радио в одном из шоу, что он убийца.  
Баки достаточно владеет собой, чтобы тут же пояснить и про промывание мозгов, и про ГИДРУ, конечно, он рассказывает адаптированную для ее возраста версию и добавляет:  
– Но, знаешь, даже до этого я был снайпером в армии, и тогда я тоже убивал людей, и сейчас, как Мститель, иногда я убиваю людей.  
Плечи девочки поникают, как если бы она надеялась на то, что это неправда. Баки с пониманием улыбается ей:  
– Честно, я не знаю, как я отношусь к этому, но каждый делает выбор, каждый день своей жизни, и иногда это кажется невыносимым. Случаются дни, когда я просыпаюсь и не хочу идти на терапию или спасать мир, или вставать с кровати, или жить. Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала себя так? – девочка медленно кивает и не вздрагивает даже тогда, когда Баки кладет металлическую руку ей на плечо:  
– Это нормально чувствовать себя так. Самое сложное в выздоровлении, это идти к нему каждый день. Но я обещаю тебе, Оливия, что оно того стоит.  
– Баки, – говорит Стив, когда они выходят из палаты Оливии, – Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом.  
Баки пожимает плечами и встречается с ним взгядом:  
– Это не столь важно, это не то, о чем мне нужно поговорить с кем-то. Эти дети, напротив, им нужно услышать что-то подобное.  
– Баки, – снова повторяет Стив, но Баки уже идет к другой палате с подносом в руке.  
Вернув пустую тележку на кухню, Стив снова идет за Баки в Детский центр жизни.  
– Самое время все распаковать, – говорит Баки, достает нож из-за пояса и разрезает скотч на обеих коробках, действуя так быстро, как в настоящем бою. Наконец Стив может открыть коробку, которую он нес через весь Манхэттен.  
– Ты… – он осторожно достает из коробки маленькую плюшевую куклу, такие же куклы были в «Бабушкином уголке», только эта выглядит в точности, как девочка, что расспрашивала его о Гитлере: темнокожая, с черными глазами и волосами, собранными в хвост. Он рассматривает куклу с открытым ртом.  
– Я – что? – интересуется Баки, и Стив переводит взгляд, замечая, что вторая коробка полна медвежат "Баки".  
– Ты заказал их, – Стив достает игрушку за игрушкой, мягкие плюшевые копии детей, которым они приносили завтрак. – Ты заказал их для каждого ребенка.  
Нахмурившись, Баки забирает одну из кукол из рук Стива. Он всматривается в коробку, стоящую перед ними, и достает еще две.  
– C этими я опоздал, – тихо произносит он, пальцами разглаживая лица кукол. Он прячет их по одной в карманы своей куртки, а третью – в задний карман джинсов. На языке Стива крутится множество вопросов, но мальчик в инвалидной коляске – Дэвид– вспоминает Стив, – четыре месяца в больнице, бактериальная инфекция попала в рану на бедре, и его состояние ухудшается, – заезжает в комнату.  
– Я съел завтрак, – с волнением сообщает он. Баки улыбается. 

– Я так полагаю, ты пришел за сюрпризом?  
Дэвид кивает и делает несколько кругов на кресле вокруг них, посмеиваясь.  
– Я могу подождать, – говорит он. – Баки нравится ждать, пока соберутся все, – поясняет он Стиву с гордостью, что знает устоявшийся порядок вещей.  
– Он поборник равноправия, – замечает Стив, и Баки в ответ закатывает глаза.  
– Дэвид, не хочешь потягаться с Капитаном Америка? – спрашивает он, и, в итоге, Стив наматывает несколько кругов по Центру на полной скорости. Баки подталкивает Дэвида и не думает сдерживаться, а Дэвид смеется, подняв руки, и кричит, когда Баки удается обогнать Стива на последнем круге.  
– Хорошо, – дыхание Стива слегка учащенное, он опирается руками о колени. – Неплохо.  
Баки и Дэвид ударяют кулаками, с одинаковыми улыбками.  
Другие дети тоже начинают подтягиваться к ним, и к девяти Центр полон больных детей, их родственников, приходит даже несколько медсестер. Баки и Стив раздают изготовленные на заказ куклы их человеческим прототипам, и медвежат "Баки" новеньким и их родственникам.  
Йонас смотрит на свою куклу. Баки обещал ее ему, даже планировал зайти в отделение для раковых больных, чтобы отдать ее до того, как они уйдут. Йонас разглядывает игрушку так долго, что Стив начинает думать, что что-то не так, но, когда он наклоняется, чтобы спросить, мальчик вытирает глаза и говорит:  
– Он идеальный.  
Стив думает о том, что Баки тоже назвал своего медвежонка «он», вместо «оно», он пытается представить, что Баки рассказывал бы ему, если бы был болен, как болен Йонас, и после произносит:  
– Да, как и ты, Йонас.  
Йонас смотрит на него с сияющей улыбкой и мокрыми от слез глазами, и Стив сжимает тонкое запястье мальчика, как Баки, сжимал его руку, когда он был прикован к кровати неделями, и он надеется, что это утешит Йонаса также, как утешало его.  
Одна из девочек – Харпер, десять лет, остеомиелит – бросает Баки вызов на несколько раундов в «Mario Kart». Стив никогда не видел, чтобы Баки играл в видео-игры в Башне, и Баки всегда был первым, кто уходил из комнаты, ему наскучивало, когда Клинт и Тони доставали приставку. Но, очевидно, он широко известен в больнице, как чемпион по игре в «Mario Kart».  
Харпер втягивает в игру свою младшую сестренку и Оливию, чтобы они управляли еще двумя машинами, а оставшиеся дети собираются вокруг них, как зрители. Многие болеют за Харпер и Оливию, как представителей больницы, но некоторые, включая Йонаса, как замечает Стив, громко поддерживают Баки.  
Cтив садится на пол неподалёку от кружка детей, догадавшись, что, если понадобится, может присматривать за ними, не хуже, чем кто-то другой, и замечает мальчишку, сидящего рядом.  
– Привет, – говори он мальчику, и тот смотрит на него робко. – Ты мальчик из Смитсониана, не так ли? – Мальчик кивает и улыбается, он рад, что его узнали. – Как тебя зовут?  
– Брэди. Я был там с семьей на каникулах. Никто не поверит мне, если я скажу, что встретил вас здесь.  
Cтив улыбается.  
– Спасибо, что сохранил мой секрет. Так ты живешь в Нью-Йорке, да? Можно тебя спросить, что привело тебя в больницу.  
Брэди смотрит в пол:  
– Моя сестра, – говорит он с грустью и указывает на маленькую девочку в группе перед ними, на ней розово-фиолетовый парик, и она болеет за Харпер. – У нее рак. То есть, не сейчас. Когда она в ремиссии, то подхватывает инфекции, поэтому мы бываем здесь время от времени, но, когда она выздоравливает, рак возвращается, – он печально смотрит на Стива и сжимает зубы. – Иногда я даже не верю, что ей станет лучше.  
Стив подается вперед и дотрагивается до локтя Брэди:  
– Я знаю, бывает, что так кажется, – говорит он, думая о том, что так, должно быть, чувствовал себя Баки, когда они вместе росли. Стив все время был в больницах, в кабинетах врачей, на больничной койке, и никто не знал, не станет ли следующий удар болезни последним. – Я уверен, временами она тоже так думает. Я уверен, иногда она хочет опустить руки. Но, знаешь, что помогает гораздо больше?  
Брэди качает головой.  
– Надежда, я знаю, как отчаянно это звучит, но ты должен показать ей, что веришь в нее. Когда люди, которых ты любишь верят в тебя, верят, что ты можешь чего-то достичь – это заставляет тебя продолжать бороться. Как думаешь, ты можешь постараться ради своей сестры?  
– Да, сэр, – отвечает Брэди, и Стив улыбается.  
– Ты можешь называть меня Стив, Брэди.  
Соревнование в «Mario Kart» каким-то образом растягивается до обеда, за это время многие дети успевают поучаствовать в игре, даже Стив пробует погонять несколько кругов – и он не так плохо справляется, хоть и целую минуту бьется точно в стену и у него не выходит увернуться от банановой кожуры, которую разбрасывает Баки.  
Баки и Стив снова разносят еду и помогают убраться на кухне. Когда Стив спрашивает, собираются ли они сами обедать, Баки моргает, будто совершенно забыл о еде, и они покупают что-то из того, что есть в автомате, и сидя рядом на кафельном полу неряшливо едят чипсы и слизывают шоколад с пальцев.  
– Тебя никогда не раздражало, что мы были всего в годе от того, чтобы попробовать «Миндальную радость», они ведь начали производить ее в сорок шестом, – интересуется Стив, потому что этот вопрос задать проще, чем другие.  
– Только каждый раз, когда я ем «Миндальную радость», – отвечает Баки, разламывая “Кит-Кат” металической рукой. – Так жаль, что война не могла подождать. По нескольким причинам, – он раскладывает остатки их нездорового обеда: – Я отдам тебе упаковку «Доритос» за пачку «Риз».  
Cтив морщится и прижимает к себе, защищая от посягательства, пачку печенья «Риз»:  
– Ты ужасно торгуешься, и жульничаешь!  
Баки смеется.  
– Нет, если бы я жульничал, я бы просто, – и он наклоняется и целует Стива, и Стив теряется, рот Баки по вкусу, как приторно сладкий шоколад. Уже через секунду Баки улыбается в губы Стива и отстраняется, открывая пачку «Риз», как ни в чем ни бывало. Стив моргает, его губы припухшие и красные, и рот открыт, и Баки вновь улыбается ему, успев откусить кусочек арахисового масла и шоколада. 

– Эй, – возмущается Стив, и Баки снова смеется, победно и безжалостно.  
– И я увел его прямо у тебя из рук, – сообщает он. – Давай надеяться, что никто из суперзлодев не узнает об этой твоей слабости, иначе младший брат Тора в свой следующий визит, повиснет у тебя на шее.  
– Никто больше не говорит “повиснет на шее”, – замечает Стив, стараясь изо всех сил выглядеть обидившимся и неприступным. Баки преувеличенно тяжело вздыхает и выдает ему печенье с арахисовым маслом.  
– И это очень печально, – говорит он. – Это было прекрасное романтичное определение. Ты готов для второго раунда в Отделении Инфекционных заболеваний?  
После обеда появляется заметно больше родителей, прислонившихся к стене в тревожном ожидании, они испытывают облегчение, увидев Баки. Он останавливается, чтобы поговорить с ними, знакомит со Стивом, задает вопросы о состоянии детей, на которые не могут ответить сами дети.  
Одна из матерей начинает плакать, когда рассказывает об ужасных побочных эффектах лечения ее сына, и Баки кладет свою металлическую руку ей на плечо, позволяя ей рыдать у него на груди. Стив, с внезапно нахлынувшими стыдом и печалью, размышляет, не приходилось ли Баки раньше также поддерживать его мать.  
Так проходит еще час, а после Баки возвращается, чтобы поиграть с детьми, на этот раз в специально отведенном закутке, где помогает маленькому мальчику украсить Домик Мечты Барби. Стив стоит рядом и молча наблюдает, и несколько минут спустя чувствует, как кто-то дергает его джинсы.  
Он смотрит вниз и видит девочку с розово-фиолетовыми волосами.  
– Привет, – говорит он, приседая, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо. – Чуть раньше я познакомился с твоим братом Брэди. Как тебя зовут?  
– Лила, – она прижимает к себе куклу с розово-фиолетовыми косами и раскичивается из стороны в сторону.  
– У тебя красиво имя, Лила, прямо как твои волосы.  
Лила хихикает.  
– Ты милый, точно как Баки и говорил.  
– Да? – Стив улыбается. – Тебе нравится, что Баки приходит?  
– Ну, он обнимает меня и приносит игрушки, и он внимателен к маме и папе, и Брэди.  
– Он всегда был очень внимателен и ко мне тоже, – признается Стив. Лила кивает.  
– В новостях и музее Смит-зо-ниан говорят, что ты Капитан Америка, но мы все здесь знаем правду.  
– Знаете? – спрашивает Стив, не слишком уверенный в том, о чем идет речь.  
– Ага, также, как знаем, что Баки на самом деле не Зимний Солдат. Он настоящий Баки Барнс, а ты настоящий Стив Роджерс, лучший друг Баки.  
Прошли десятилетия с тех пор, как Стив слышал, чтобы кто-то с подобной уверенностью и убежденностью называл его так, и, может быть, поэтому от этого у него сбивается дыхание, как никогда во время боя.  
Он вспоминает Баки на автограф-сессии несколько месяцев назад, то, как осторожен он был, и спрашивает Лилу:  
– Можно мне тебя обнять?  
Лила кивает, и приглашающе раскрывает руки, Стив наклоняется к ней и обнимает, в итоге, оторвав ее от земли, хоть и не планировал. Слезы сбегают по щекам, и он быстро стирает их рукой, когда отпускает ее.  
– Не плачь, Стив Роджерс, – говорит Лила, похлопывая его по локтю. – Взрослые всегда плачут рядом со мной, но я обязательно выздоровею, она гордо подпрыгивая убегает, и Стив видит, что она плюхается на пол рядом с Баки, который тут же вовлекает ее в украшение домика.  
Стив уходит из комнаты, так незаметно, как только возможно, идет по коридору к семейной комнате отдыха, где садится на первый попавшийся незанятый стул и прячет голову в руках.  
– Что, тяжелые времена? – спрашивает женщина рядом с ним, и он мгновенно выпрямляется.  
– О, нет, я не…  
– Капитан Роджерс! Я так полагаю, что Сержант Барнс, наконец, привел вас с собой!  
Стив моргает, глядя на нее.  
– Ну…  
Она протягивает руку:  
– Генерал-майор Триша Мартин, можете звать меня Триш.  
– Как и вы меня Стив, – он пожимает протянутую руку. – Вы знакомы с Баки?  
– Моя дочь в течении почти года бывала здесь время от времени, – говорит Триша, – ослабленная иммунная система. Часто подхватывала инфекции. Сержант Барнс местная звезда.  
– Cожалею о вашей дочери, – говорит Стив, и Триш хмурится, слегка пожимая плечами.  
– Я признательна за это. Видеть ее больной снова и снова, это убивало меня. Только мы думали, что она окончательно выздоровела, как всплывало что-то еще. Но, как я говорила, Барнс “звезда”, он делает этих детей счастливыми, заботится о том, чтобы они получали помощь, в которой нуждаются.  
Cтив морщит лоб, и Триша вопросительно наклоняет голову: – Он не сказал тебе? Он платит за счета, которые выставляет госпиталь, но не покрывает страховка, это дорогое экспериментальное лечение, продолжительную госпитализацию, все такое.  
– Для этого отделения?  
– Для всей детской больницы, – поясняет Триш. – Так получилось, что на второй день своего волонтерства здесь, он пошел в бухгалтерию, намереваясь оплатить задолженности всех, кто лежал в Раковом за предшествующие три месяца. Раззверся ад, когда они этого не сделали, но, я полагаю, в итоге, он вывернул их наизнанку. Может, даже использовал руку, – она многозначительно указывает свою левую руку, и делает страшные глаза. – Так или иначе, теперь он за все платит, и я слыаша, как медсестры обсуждали, что он оговаривал с кем-то возможность создания порграммы дотаций, чтобы дети из бедных семей тоже могли попасть сюда.  
Стив пристально смотрит на нее и признается:  
– Я, я понятия не имел.  
– Ну, здесь он все делает анонимно, или пытается делать. Большинство родителей все равно знают, слухи распространяются, но мы не говорим ему об этом. Ясно, что он не хочет признания. И я так понимаю, он бы и тебе не сказал, – Триш пожимает плечами. – Я представляю, что он очень скрытен после того, через что прошел, а я не знаю и половины из этого, уверена.  
Она смотрит на Стива с такой признательностью, что это заставляет его испытывать определенный дискомфорт.  
– Мне кажется, что я должна поблагодарить тебя Стив за то, что ты нашел его. Нам чертовски повезло, что Барнс вернулся.  
– Мы?  
– Cтрана, – говорит Триш, отведя взгляд от Стива. – Мстители, граждане, дети. Я надеюсь, ты не обидишься, но когда я была в начальной школе, каждый раз в ноябре мы готовили проекты о знаменитых ветеранах. Все, включая меня, в первый год порвали бы друг другу глотки за возможность писать о тебе, но каждый год после того, как мы презентовали проекты, я шла домой и домой и думала, что Баки Барнс из тех пареней, которых хочется иметь на своей стороне. Ты получаешь всю славу, тебе посвящают песню, и не то, чтобы ты не заслужил это, конечно, заслужил, но Баки был схвачен, его пытали, но все равно он остался сражаться рядом с тобой, – она кивает себе и повторяет: – Он из тех пареней, которых хочется иметь на своей стороне, – и вновь смотрит на Стива. – Тебе повезло, что ты встретил его.  
Стив решительно кивает:  
– Я знаю, мне всегда везло, и он был рядом.  
***  
Cолнце уже собирается садиться, когда Стив и Баки уходят из госпиталя. В метро Баки засыпает, положив голову Стиву на плечо, а по дороге в Башню Баки тянет Стива в крошечный цветочный магазин.  
Стив смотрит, как Баки лично подбирает цветы для трех разных букетов, пишет открытки для каждого, извлекает из карманов, сделанные на заказ куклы, прикрепляет их к букетам и открыткам.  
Стив не спрашивает Баки, откуда ему известны адреса семей, чьи дети умерли в больнице, или почему Баки не подписывает открытки, просто рисует маленького медвежонка "Баки" под искренними соболезнованиями, или откуда Баки знает, какой семье понравятся те или иные цветы. Раньше у Стива было так много вопросов, а сейчас также много ответов, и он не уверен, как справиться со всей этой информацией.  
В Башне Баки съедает бургер и не прекращает спрашивать Брюса о финансировании медицинских научных исследований:  
– Что? Нет, конечно, нет, – отвечает он, когда Сэм спрашивает, не нужна ли ему медицинская помощь. Баки игнорирует просьбы Тони сменить тему разговора. Стив не ест, виной тому фантомная головная боль, он извиняется и встает из-за стола.  
Когда он попадает на свой этаж, то идет на кухню, думая посидеть в одиночестве, не чувствуя подавленности от тяжести, давящей на него целый день, но как только он доходит до раковины, горячие слезы обжигают глаза.  
Баки находит его в гостиной три часа спустя, с покрасневшими глазами и всем сопутствующим, Стив смотрит телевизор с выключенным звуком.  
–Эй, почему мы все в доме любим «Мыслить как преступник»? – спрашивает Баки, садясь на диван рядом со Стивом. – Если подумать, то мы все насмотрелись достаточно тошнотворного дерьма в реальной жизни.  
Cтив не отвечает, даже не открывает взгляд от экрана, и Баки кладет руку на тыльную сторону его шеи.  
– Эй, – мягко говорит он, – что не так? Это из-за Лилы? Я видел, что ты разговаривал с ней сегодня. Она сказала правду, знаешь, ей лучше. Ее родители сказали мне, она может быть даже вернется в школу через пару недель.  
Стив смотрит на него и моргает, глаза его расширены, какое-то мгновение он просто смотрит, а потом трясет головой в недоумении.  
– Как ты можешь оставаться таким? Как ты можешь делать то, что делал сегодня - постоянно, отправлять цветы скорбящим семьям, оплачивать медицинские счета..  
Баки краснеет от этого упоминания, отводит взгляд от лица Стива, словно ему стыдно.  
– Баки? – Стив зовет, и ждет, пока Баки вновь посмотрит на него. – Как ты можешь делать это и все еще думать… Баки, ты лучший из нас, лучше всех нас, и все еще думаешь, что не заслуживаешь ничего их этого. Я знаю, ты так думаешь, но я не пойму, как так?  
Баки пожимает плечами, и от этого Стив хочет вновь плакать.  
– Это не так важно, как все остальное. Это эгоистично, серьезно, эти дети не отличаются от тебя в их возрасте. Я больше не нужен тебе, как тогда. Ты-то набрал сто пятьдесят фунтов чистых мышц, а им нужен, и… – он вновь пожимает плечами, отводит взгляд, проводит металической рукой по волосам. – Это просто возможность чувствовать себя нужным. Как я и сказал, эгоизм.  
Стив разглядывает его молча, пока Баки не смотрит на него снова, глаза выдают его нервозность, губы поджаты.  
– Баки, – Стив уже умоляет, – это не… это не эгоистично, то, что ты делаешь. Это не было эгоизмом, когда ты делал мне суп и рисковал подхватить лихорадку, свернувшись рядом со мной на больничный койке. Это никогда не было эгоизмом. Ты воровал ингаляторы из больницы, чтобы помочь мне с астмой, или работал в три смены, когда никто не хотел нанимать болезного Стива Роджерса, потому что только так мы могли выжить, ты позволял мне нанести несколько жалких ударов до того, как заступался и спасал мою задницу. Это не эгоизм, быть с тем, кто нуждается в тебе.  
Баки рассматривает свои колени, сглатывает, когда Стив говорит:  
– И ты все еще нужен мне, – Баки бросает на Стива короткий взгляд. – Может быть и не для того, чтобы выхаживать меня и возвращать со смертного одра, но чтобы быть здесь рядом со мной. – Стив берет руку в свои и добавляет: – Ты нужен мне, Баки. Всегда будешь нужен.  
Глаза Баки влажные и сияющие, и Стив хотел поцеловать его весь день, он подается вперед и прижимается осторожным поцелуем к мягкой коже под глазами Баки, смещается ниже, чтобы поцеловать в дрожащие губы.  
– Стиви, – говорит он хрипло, – что я сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить тебя?  
Стив улыбается напротив рта Баки, целует еще раз, прежде чем опуститься к подбородку.  
– Понятия не имею, – бормочет он, – но определенно, я тоже в этом поучаствовал.


End file.
